


Love Bites

by AKyloDarkly83 (ksquared83)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloody Kisses, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Vampirism, consensual vampire turning, dark reylo au, sexy penetration time, wet with desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksquared83/pseuds/AKyloDarkly83
Summary: Kylo, a vampire, is both amazed and enthralled that a human girl, Rey can resist his powers of mesmerism.  It turns out he doesn't need it because she offers herself freely to him.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was something I wrote for a tumblr post long before they took all the adult fun out back and shot it in the head. It's short and too the point...hehe...

Kylo was transfixed by the beautiful creature before him.  Not once in his thousand years did he imagine he would gaze upon a simple human girl with such a ferocious hunger and consider her anything more than just another meal, but this was Rey.  It was difficult enough to come to terms with how she could possibly resist his mesmerism, no human could as far as he knew, but here she was willingly stripping herself naked before him.

  
“You can touch me if you want, Kylo, it’s alright.  I want this,” she said so assuredly he thought it must be some kind of trap, but this time he was the one who bowed to her wishes.

  
She’d unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her bra, letting her small but pert breasts breathe freely in the chill air.  Her jeans fell around her thighs a moment later before she lowered them to her ankles and stepped out wearing only her black panties with red stripes cutting horizontal slashes across her visible mound.  
He could smell her cunt from here, but when she beckoned him with her finger, he knew what she was asking of him.  As Rey laid on the cool tile floor, her legs parted for him as he stripped his own clothes off a piece at a time.  Unlike Rey, he had no need of teasing or games so he went down to his pale flesh, his hardening cock swinging proudly for her eyes.

  
“Come here,” she said again.

He fell to his hands and knees as he crawled inch by inch between her thighs, feeling the heat of her radiating against his cold skin.

“Go ahead, take them off… with your fangs.”

He smirked with sinister glee.  “You know what you’re asking for, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, or I wouldn’t be asking,” she replied with dry humor.

Slowly, deliberately he lowered his mouth to the wet cotton pressing against her clit and teased her soft flesh with his pointed fangs, but did not bite her, not yet.  He licked and sucked until he got a few solid folds of the cotton fabric between his teeth before he pulled, sliding her panties off one delicate centimeter at a time.  
Rey’s eyes burned with a hunger equal to his as she watched him work the stubborn garment past her thighs, then to her knees, then her ankles until he casually flicked them aside.  Her thighs parted for him as he kissed his way back up her legs, from her ankle to her knee, then her inner thigh.

  
He eyed her with consideration, not knowing why he sought her approval in the first place, he was Kylo, he was a God.  He took what he wanted when he wanted it, but not from Rey.  He kissed and teased her supple flesh, feeling the blood pumping through her vein, his nose filled with the musk of her arousal when she gave him her answer.

“Do it.”

  
He… hesitated, choosing instead to rub the chosen spot with his fingers.  “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Yes, I’m sure.  Do. It.”

He didn’t need any further prompting.  Kylo let his carnal reflexes take over as he opened his mouth and brought his razor-sharp fangs down into her thigh with a wet hot splatter of blood filling his mouth.  She gasped with near orgasmic agony as he drank her sweet life essence, feeling it fill him and strengthen him in a way he’d never felt before.

  
Rey’s back arched as she cried out in ecstasy at his ministrations as fresh lust dripped from her lower lips.  Careful not to take too much from her, Kylo pulled his fangs out, letting the last cascade of iron sustenance dribble from his chin onto her bare flesh.  He was fully gorged now, on her as well as his own desire.  
Sliding his cock into her was almost an afterthought after what they’d just done together, but she moaned and screamed his name all the same as her lips ravaged his.  

He thrust harder and faster, feeling himself quickening with each kiss from this beautiful creature, but even as he came with warm, wet spurts between her thighs, he felt a pang of sadness knowing that she would soon be just like him, just another vampire.  
No, that wasn’t right, he realized.  Rey could never be ‘just another vampire’ she was far too special for that, she would be HIS, not food, not a thrall, but a bride, an equal, a warrior creature of the night for all eternity.  Kylo stared down at her beautiful face and ran his hand across her soft cheek.

Rey smiled warmly up at him before taking his finger into her mouth and giving it the gentlest bite.  “Thank you, Kylo.”

“No,” he said suddenly, “I don’t deserve your thanks.  It is I who should be grateful for this gift you’ve given me.”  He put his hand to her chest, feeling her the pounding rhythm of her human heart.

“Something I never thought I would have…”

“Love.”


End file.
